Sonata de Violín
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: Durante la confesión de Tadase, este encuentra el violín de Ikuto en la habitación de Amu. Furioso con ella, le dice un par de cosas que después lamentará haber dicho. Porque, ¿a quién va a llorar Amu? TRADUCCIÓN.


Primero que nada, sí, Sabii-nee, para ESTO te pedía lo de la escena de la habitación de Amu. ¿Viste que vale la pena? Pues bueno. Aquí está ;9 (lamento las molestias oculares/auditivas de haber tenido que presenciar esa horrorosidad de nuevo :C)

Segunda parte del _Derbie de Traducción. _

**Shugo Chara! no me pertenece, es de Peach-Pit. La trama de este fic es de Puck's Favorite Girl, por lo que este fic NO ES MIO y es una (más o menos) TRADUCCIÓN.**

* * *

**Feliz Cumpleaños, Ikuto.**

* * *

**Violin Sonata/Sonata de Violín**

"¡Amuuuu! ¿Por qué hay aquí un chico?" una voz horrorizada la llamó desde el final de las escaleras.

Los ojos parpadeando en confusión, la pequeña pelirosa le echó un vistazo al joven adolescente tirado encima de su cama. ¿Un chico? Le dijo en voz baja. ¿Qué chico? Ella no había invitado a nadie, ¿verdad? Dicho adolescente se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente antes de regresar a la lectura del manga shoujo que había atrapado su atención. Poniendo los ojos en blanco, Amu rápidamente saltó de "su" lado de la cama y salió fuera de su habitación. Saltando escaleras abajo se topó con un muro invisible y ahogó un grito, asombrada de lo que había frente a su puerta.

De pie encima de la desgastada alfombrilla de la puerta estaba Hotori Tadase. ¿Qué DEMONIOS estaba haciendo allí? Balbuceando un 'hola' no podía apartar sus ojos de su nariz rosada por el frío, el cabello rubio peinado por el viento y esos ojos rubíes brillantes que resplandecían con felicidad. "Ohayo Amu-chan. Lamento aparecer sin avisar, pero hay algo que necesito decirte…" Un sonrojo débil apareció en sus mejillas mientras le lanzaba una leve mirada llena de significado.

Con la boca bien abierta, Amu rápidamente regresó a la realidad. ¡Tadase no debería estar aquí! ¡Ikuto estaba arriba! ¡¿Qué pasaba si lo encontraba, si les pasaba algo, si…?! "¡Amu-chan! ¿Por qué no te llevas a Tadase-kun a tu habitación para hablar? ¡Llevaré algo de té y unas galletas!" La voz alegre de Midori atravesó su nube de preocupación.

El pánico floreció en la mente de la pelirosada mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos como una loca. "¡NO! ¡No puede!" Miradas confusas y heridas las hicieron sentir culpable, así que aclaró: "Mi habitación está… sucia. ¡Voy a limpiar! ¡Un segundo, Tadase-kun, no te vayas a ninguna parte!" Gritó mientras subía las escaleras de dos en dos.

Abriendo la puerta violentamente, pudo prácticamente sentir el humo salir de sus orejas. Sorprendido, Ikuto miró hacia arriba curiosamente a la chica ardiendo frente a sus ojos. "¿Amu?", preguntó dudosamente.

Sin contestarle lo tomó rudamente del cuello de la camisa y lo tiró hacia el armario con las puertas abiertas junto a su chara. Un chillido de "¡Ay-nya!" le indicó cuando detenerse antes de volver a salir por su puerta. "¡Lo siento Ikuto!" dijo por encima del hombro.

Corriendo escaleras debajo de nuevo tomó la mano de Tadase y lo medio arrastró medio cargó hacia su habitación. Finalmente solos, o al menos todo lo solos que se podía conseguir con un irritante chico gato en su armario, se dejó caer encima de su cama y observó a Tadase atentamente. Mirando alrededor con cuidado, él le dio una sonrisa brillante y principesca típica suya que hizo que ella se alterara por dentro. "Tu habitación es muy bonita, Amu-chan. Se parece a ti." Le dijo dulcemente.

Ladeando la cabeza, ella no se dio cuenta de las estrellas en sus ojos. "¿De verdad?"

"Mhn.", asintió él.

Un silencio incómodo se produjo unos momentos hasta que ella abriese la boca. "Así que, Tadase-kun… ¿dijiste que querías decirme algo?", preguntó con cuidado.

Él se sonrojó de sobremanera y comenzó a tartamudear."Amu-chan, sólo voy a soltarlo hacia afuera y lo diré." Todavía evitaba mirarla directamente, y por la manera en que sus manos temblaban ella se preguntó si era algo bueno.

Pero… ¿iba a confesarse? ¿Iría a hacerle perder la cabeza y tal vez…? ¡No puede ser! Pero quizás… Tal vez incluso consiga su primer beso… Después de todo, ¡había estado esperando por este momento desde que lo conoció! ¡Para que él finalmente estuviese en su habitación a punto de confesarse! Pero espera, si esto era lo que había estado esperando, ¿por qué sentía como si no fuese lo que realmente quisiera? Algo no estaba bien… Bueno, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Ikuto estaba en su armario, por el amor de Dios! Pero…

"Amu-chan… antes sólo me gustaba Amulet Heart. Ella brillaba tan fuerte que no había visto a la chica real, a Hinamori Amu, brillar." Oh, eso dolía como un bofetón en la cara. Tratando de no llorar, ella siguió escuchando sin mirar su rostro. "Pero después me di cuenta de que en realidad sois la misma persona. Te he rechazado dos veces y dos veces te he herido y… realmente lo siento."

Sonrojándose como loca, Amu aleteó los brazos por todas partes, riendo avergonzadamente. "¡Oh, no! Todo eso está ya en el pasado, ¡No pasa nada!" Joder, incluso Su podría decir que era una absoluta mentira… solamente esperaba a que Ikuto no se lo recordara después…

"No soy la parte de mi personalidad más fuerte ahora, pero ¡voy a tratar de todos modos! ¿Está bien si comienzas a gustarme tal y como soy ahora?" él la miró hacia arriba, una mirada intensa derramándose en sus orbes doradas.

Amu miró hacia otro lado, no sabiendo qué decir. ¿Le gustaba a Tadase? Eso… Eso era lo que ella quería, ¿no? Entonces ¿POR QUÉ se sentía de este modo? Como si esto no tuviese que ocurrir, como su algo estuviese mal y fuera de lugar. Una pieza del puzle no encajaba. ¿Realmente le gustaba Tadase? ¿Realmente le conocía? "¡Lo siento! Probablemente no quieres escuchar esto-" comenzó a balbucear antes de que ella lo callase.

"¡No! ¡No! Solamente es que me he sorprendido. He estado esperando por ti desde que me rechazaste, y creo… creo que ¿estoy feliz?" terminó dudosa.

"¿Lo estás?"

"Sí." Pero, ¿lo estaba?

Repentinamente él se acercó a ella, su aliento rozando sus labios. "Gracias" Murmuró. "Yo también estoy-" de repente, una mirada oscura apareció en su rostro y él se echó hacia atrás, alejándose de ella como si estuviese enferma. "¿Qué es eso?" gritó enfadado.

Girando su cabeza frenéticamente, sus ojos escanearon la habitación ávidamente pero sin encontrar nada sobresaliente. Hasta que miró una segunda vez un rincón se su cuarto. Allí, olvidado y malquerido estaba el maltratado estuche del violín de Ikuto. La sangre huyó del rostro de Amu. Oh no… "¿Amu-chan?" Tadase preguntó con un deje herido en la voz.

Tratando de inventarse una excusa, no se dio cuenta de símbolo de picas azul que repentinamente apareció en su pelo. "¡… He estado aprendiendo a tocar el violín! Mi madre insistió en ello porque mi abuelo fue un músico bastante talentoso." Ya saltando hacia el estuche, cuidadosamente desabrochó los cierres y sacó el brillante instrumento. Colocándolo con gentileza bajo su barbilla alzó el arco y lo acercó a las cuerdas. Una hermosa aunque breve melodía llenó el aire e incluso Ikuto admiró la precisión de las notas y el ritmo extraño pero atrayente. Dejando el violín de nuevo en su estuche, ella rápidamente lo cerró sólo para encontrarse a Tadase justo junto a ella con una mirada furibunda en su usualmente amable rostro. "No me mientas Amu-chan, ese es el violín de Ikuto Tsukiyomi" Espetó.

Por algún extraño motivo una pequeña chispa de rabia apareció en su corazón y ella saltó desde el suelo en pose defensiva. "¿Y qué pasa si lo es?" preguntó retadoramente.

Imitando sus movimientos, Tadase alargó su mano hacia la de ella. "Amu-chan, ¿qué hace el violín de Ikuto en tu habitación?"

Tartamudeando, Amu alejó los ojos de su rostro y miró el violín. "Ikuto lo dejó aquí y me pidió que lo cuidara." Oye, sonaba decente, ¿no?

En sus ojos rojos apareció la conmoción antes de que dejara ir su mano. "Estás mintiendo. Ese violín es la única cosa que realmente le importa a Ikuto. No lo dejaría por ahí." El silencioso "contigo" todavía vibraba en su mente.

"Tal vez Ikuto confía en mí." Respondió cruzándose de brazos.

"Ikuto no confía en nadie. No puede amar a nadie y nadie le ama. Es un malvado gato negro que trae mala suerte y todo el que se relacione con él saldrá herido. Deberías mantenerte alejada de él, Amu-chan." Los ojos rubíes repentinamente parecían como la sangre y Amu no estaba segura de que él pareciese tan guapo como antes.

La furia se abrió paso por sus venas mientras ella cerraba las manos en puños. ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Cómo se atrevía? ¿Quién diablos le daba el derecho a decir esas cosas de Ikuto? ¡Él no lo conocía como ella! "¡Eso no es cierto!", le chilló a la cara. "¡Ikuto tiene corazón! Él es… Él es…" luchó para encontrar las palabras, pero no lo consiguió.

Tadase esbozó una sonrisilla. "¿Qué? ¿Él es tu amigo? No seas tan inocente, Amu-chan. A Ikuto no le importa nadie y tarde o temprano te hará daño."

"Vete, Tadase."

"¿Qué?" Ese chillido inconsciente de Tadase sólo la enfureció más.

"¡Dije que te vayas! ¿Crees que tienes derecho a venir a MI casa, sentarte en MI habitación y decirme quiénes son o no son mis amigos? Ikuto puede ser irritante y pervertido, y realmente sabe cómo sacarme de mis casillas y me molesta mucho, pero me ha salvado más veces de las que puedo contar. Cada vez que necesitaba animarme, él estaba allí. ¡No digas que nadie le quiere porque yo lo hago!"

Con el rostro totalmente rojo, lo tomo violentamente de los brazos y lo empujó fuera de la puerta. "Y ahora vete." Lo fulminó con la mirada fríamente.

"Amu-chan-"

"Hinamori-san." Replicó dándole la espalda antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Los golpes en su puerta cesaron y ella escuchó la puerta principal cerrarse de golpe. Sabiendo que se había ido, se dejó caer en el suelo fruente a su cama y enterró el rostro entre sus brazos. "¿Amu-chan?" su madre metió la cabeza, dudosa. "¿Ha pasado algo?"

Mirando a hacia arriba ella se quitó un par de lágrimas que salían por la manga antes de contestar. "Nada mamá, sólo es que me acabo de dar cuenta de que hay gente que no es lo que parece."

"Cariño-"

"Sólo quiero estar sola, mamá." Murmuró con voz llorosa.

La puerta se cerró con suavidad y sólo cuando ella supo que su madre había bajado las escaleras comenzó a llorar. Balanceándose hacia delante y hacia atrás miró a sus charas, buscando apoyo. "¿He hecho lo correcto?" sollozó.

Miki voló cerca de su mejilla. "Estoy orgullosa de ti, Amu-chan. Dando la cara por aquello en que crees."

"¡Sí! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos Amu-chan! Tadase no debería haber dicho esas cosas." La animó Ran sonriendo.

Suu asintió en de acuerdo. "Lo sentimos Amu-chan, sabemos cuánto te gusta él, desu." La miraba arrepentida.

"Gustaba, Suu, gustaba… No puede gustarme alguien que no conozco. Creo… Creo que sólo me gustaba su personalidad exterior y no había tenido en cuenta la parte Kiseki de él." Intentó reír, pero sólo vino un sollozo lastimero.

Estando en sus brazos ella no se dio cuenta de cuando Ikuto salió del armario hasta que él la hubo rodeado con sus brazos y puesto en la cama. Apoyándose en la cabecera, la colocó cómodamente en su regazo de manera que ella estaba sentada transversalmente y sus piernas colgaban por sus muslos. Apretando sus brazos con fuerza alrededor de su cintura, él enterró el rostro en el pelo de ella y la acarició cariñosamente. Ella no reaccionó mientras seguía llorando, pero apretó su rostro contra el pecho de él y dejó las lágrimas mojar su camiseta. "Gracias" Susurró suavemente en su oído. "No tenías por qué hacerlo."

Negando con la cabeza, ella alzó una mano y apretó su propia camiseta contra su pecho. "Estaba enfadada. ¿Qué derecho tenía a decir esas cosas? No es cierto y lo sé. Tampoco iba a dejarle decirme qué tengo que hacer. Puedo ser amiga de quien yo quiera. Así que si quiero ser amiga tuya, ¡juro que SERÉ tu amiga!" su personalidad cool-and-spicy apareció mientras ella alzaba su rostro y lo miraba fijamente.

Mirándola de regreso, Ikuto no puedo evitar reírse, divertido. La confusión brilló en sus ojos antes de fuera sustituido por enfado. "¡Ikuto! ¿Qué rayos es tan divertido? Acabo de perder mi primer amor y estoy llorando, ¿y tú te **ríes**?" chilló indignada.

Retorciéndose en su regazo trataba de salir de su agarre de hierro, pero él meramente apretó sus brazos alrededor de ella y la acercó. "Lo siento, lo siento. Es sólo que… estabas muy adorable antes, y eso era divertido. Lo lamento, sé lo mucho que te gustaba."

Amu estuvo callada unos momentos. "No… No creo que lo sepas. Creías que me gustaba mucho más de lo que en realidad hacía. Pero ahora me doy cuenta que en realidad no me gustaba para nada. Me gustaba el Príncipe, no Tadase, así que pienso que… Bueno, que eso era todo."

"Hmm." Murmuró él.

"Pero… lo que Tadase dijo me ha hecho pensar un poco" ella pudo sentirlo tensarse bajo su cuerpo y la mano que la estaba acariciando se detuvo en medio de su pelo. "Cuando dijo que nunca amas a nadie me hizo pensar, ¿a quién **quieres**?"

Ikuto sólo pudo negar con la cabeza con desconcierto mientras miraba a la chica curiosa sentada en su regazo. Esta chica era densa. "Tú." Dijo simplemente.

Ahora era el turno de Amu de tensarse. "Acaban de romperme el corazón, idiota; al menos sé sincero conmigo." Ella enterró las uñas en las palmas de sus manos.

Tomándola por el mentón, él alzó su rostro hacia él, acercándolos de modo que casi no hubo espacio entre ellos dos. "¿Alguna vez te he mentido, Amu?" preguntó con voz grave.

La pregunta la dejó boquiabierta. ¿Lo había hecho? No… creía que no. Siempre había sido sincero con ella. Siempre allí para ella… ¿por qué con su confesión conseguía ese sentimiento cálido y de mariposas que esperaba de Tadase? ¿Por qué de repente las piezas parecían encajar? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía muy, muy feliz? "No." Murmuró avergonzada.

Cerrando los ojos, Amu miró dentro de sí misma. Muy dentro, donde sus charas habitaban en su interior. ¿Ella lo amaba? ¿Era el portador de la Dumpty Key quien ella realmente amaba? La voz animada de Ran resonó en su cabeza. "¡Soy el chara de la honestidad y sé qué es lo que quieres decir, Amu-chan! ¡Ve a por ello!"

"He sabido durante mucho tiempo a quién realmente amabas, soy tu chara de la calma y la sensatez, y esto lo has pensado demasiado, ahora sigue a tu corazón." Miki sonrió.

Su apareció, girando con alegría. "¡Soy tu chara que sigue los instintos de tu corazón! Tu quieres a ese alguien, y tienes que demostrárselo."

Una nueva personalidad apareció repentinamente y Amu se sorprendió mentalmente. Ella estaba vestida de amarillo y para Amu, parecía que resplandecía. "No me has conocido todavía, pero soy tu corazón, Amu-chan. Soy tu brillo y sólo puedes brillar con una persona. Espero que te hayas por fin dado cuenta de a quién realmente amas." Con un resplandor, una por una fueron desapareciendo.

De vuelta a la realidad, ella miró Ikuto y sonrió encantadoramente. "Oye Ikuto" él la miró con curiosidad, "¿Si te digo que te quiero estaría siendo una mentirosa?"

La sorpresa coloreó sus usualmente inexpresivos zafiros antes de que él sonriese con malicia. "Sólo hay un modo de comprobarlo." Sonriendo malvadamente, bajó sus labios hacia ella y esbozó una sonrisa mental mientras ella cerraba sus ojos. Se detuvo a un centímetro de distancia de sus labios, ¿ella realmente lo hacía? ¿Realmente le quería? ¿Iba ella-? Fue interrumpido por un beso.

Cansada de esperar, Amu había empujado el rostro de Ikuto y le dio un beso inocente pero apasionado que le hizo retorcer los pies. Rompiendo el beso por falta de oxígeno, Amu sonrió. "Te amo Ikuto." Sus ojos brillaban con las palabras como si todo estuviese en su sitio en el mundo. Como si todo fuese bien.

El rostro de Ikuto se suavizó mientras sentía que un gran peso que le había molestado por mucho tiempo se soltaba y se evaporaba en el aire. Acercándola a su pecho, la abrazó muy fuerte. "Yo también te amo… Amu-koi." Añadió maliciosamente.

Amu se congeló. Amu… ¿koi?

"¡Ikuto!" gritó, capaz de romper un tímpano.

"¿Qué? Estamos saliendo ahora, ¿no?" preguntó encantadoramente, ladeando la cabeza hacia un lado y abriendo mucho los ojos.

Amu se sonrojó de color escarlata. "¿S…Sa… Saliendo?" chilló.

Asintiendo seriamente, él se acercó para besarle en la nariz. "Sep, eres mía ahora, Amu-koi".

"¡Sólo porque te ame no quiere decir que puedas llamarme Amu-koi!"

"Pero, Amu-koiiiii!"

* * *

Entre este y "Encore!" no pude decidirme cuál hacer primero. Al final escogí este porque creí que sería más fácil y corto. Me equivocaba. Profundamente.

Pero aquí lo tengo.

Y es de mis favoritos. **A MUERTE. òuó**

**¿Estáis de acuerdo? ¿Reviews?**

**(Ya le tocaba al Tadagay un par de ostias en la cara)**


End file.
